


Neon Lights

by raindrop_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's drunk, Niall isn't. Zayn is horny and soon Niall is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no clue what this is. It isn't meant to go anywhere, it's just for a little fun. Please comment on this (or any of my works for that matter) so I know what I'm doing wrong or doing right. I am definitely open to constructive criticism so please feel free, don't be shy. Lots of love :) xx

Niall wandered through the crowd, the music pulsing through his veins, the flashing neon lights reflecting off his pale body, transforming his skin tone from white to blue to red. He stopped and rose up on the tips of his toes, trying his best to peer over the tops of everyone's heads.

  
"Niall!!"

  
Niall jumped as arms encircled his  waist, pulling his small body up against the other lad's.

  
"Zayn, you're drunk."  
"Just a little. Now dance with me."

  
Zayn started to sway his hips back and forth, often pushing his bulging front against Niall's back.

  
"Zayn-"  
"Shh, baby. Just dance with me."

  
As much as Niall hated admitting it, feeling Zayn up against him and the atmosphere as a whole was starting to affect him. He had a few drinks earlier in the night but he was nowhere near as wasted as Zayn was. Niall complied with his  boyfriend's wishes and began to move his own hips.

  
"Mm, baby."

  
Despite the other people in the room, Niall made no attempt to push Zayn away as he kissed and nibbled at his neck, doing so until he left a dark purple bruise.

  
"Do you have any idea how sexy you are? How much I want you?"

  
Zayn's hot breath tickled his ear, hands moving to rest just under his shirt. 

  
"Zayn..."  
"Yes, love?"  
"Would you like to take this somewhere else?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  



End file.
